Kim's interferince
by lilbabysweetthang
Summary: Kim falls in love with Ron, but so does this other girl, Lenna. What will Kim do? Who will Ron chose?
1. Default Chapter

One day Kim Possible was lying on her bed thinking, but not just about anything, about Ron. It all started after Kim and Ron fought evil in France. When they were on the plane home, Kim was talking to Ron about the 2000 question algebra test they were having that next day. "I hate algebra test!" said Ron. "I'd rather fight Drakken then take an algebra test any day!" "You'd rather get captured then take a stupid little test?" asked Kim. "Yeah! It wouldn't be so bad! I always do it!" Ron continued "Aren't you nervous about the test? It counts for your whole grade!" "No big," said Kim "it'll be super easy!"  
  
Soon the next came by when three bad things happened! Kim walked into math class, sat next to Ron (usually) and talk to him about Drakken. Just as the teacher handed out the test, a girl came in the door. She was about Kim's size and had brown hair. "Oh you're here! Class this is Lenna, she's your new class mate, so be very nice!" said the teacher "Lenna, go sit by Kim over there" the teacher continued and pointing to Kim. "Okay," Lenna took her seat and said "Hi! I'm Lenna! Glad to meet you Kim!" Kim looked at her and smiled, then said "Hey, where did you come from, like what city or town?" "I came from New Jersey, I'm happy I moved! You guys are so nice! Everyone in NJ was super mean lucky for me I had a lot of friends! By the way who's your friend Kim?" Kim just stared for a minute.  
  
Then the teacher said "Class here are your tests! Lenna I don't want to be mean but you need to take this test and you can't talk to Kim during this class understood?" "Yes! I won't talk at all!" Lenna said smiling. After class Lenna came over to Kim saying "So where's your friend?" "In a different class. Who do you have next?" asked Kim curiously Please don't have Mr. Ryans! He's Ron's teacher! She will eat Ron chew him and spit him out! (Thought Kim) "Mr. Alkyl" Lenna said. "Oh me too I guess we'll be in class together." "Yeah! Let me see your list, oh man! You're not in another class of mine. Oh well!" Yes! Ron's in all of my classes accept Mr. Ryans!  
  
After Mr. Alkyl's class was done Lenna asked Kim a question. "Kim, I really like your friend, are you two.dating?" "No." said Kim a little disgusted. "Okay good! I really think you friend is cute! Can you introduce me?" "No!" Why am I acting this way? I don't like Ron, at least not like that! "Oh, Kim if you like him, you can keep him!" said Lenna a little annoyed. "Oh no Lenna! Don't take it that way. I don't like Ron. I'll probably introduce you to him tomorrow." "Really? Yes! Thanks Kim. Bye!" shouted Lenna very happy! "Bye" said Kim.  
  
That night Kim was looking through the year book when she seen Ron. All of a sudden she stopped. She got up and called Ron. "Hello?" it was Ron. "Hey Ron, um, I needed to talk to you." "Sure KP anything! What about?" asked Ron. "Ron, we're friends right?" asked Kim sounding very serious. "Yeah KP but what's wrong?" "Ron.I think I have a major crush on you." said Kim. 


	2. Kim's interferince: chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
"You what?!" asked Ron. "I mean really I was so mad at Lenna because she likes you. I can't even believe it!" said Kim a little annoyed at herself. "Well KP I kinda got to go. See ya!" "Yeah, talk to you later.".  
  
"Hey Kim." Said Ron cheerfully not remembering last night. "Hey Ron, um you didn't tell anyone about last night right?" asked Kim. "No, no way KP." Said Ron said sounding nervous. Then Lenna came in class. "Hey Kim! Introduce me to your friend." "Well, um, err, you see Lenna.I don't want you to meet him." Said Kim. "Why not you said you would! That's harsh Kim, I was really excited, and you ruined everything because you're selfish!" said Lenna very annoyed and a little upset. She stormed away from Kim and sat in the back next to Bonnie, but Bonnie quickly moved away.  
  
"Hey Kim um, I was thinking about it and um, well, I think I kinda have a crush on you too." Said Ron very nervous. "Um, actually Ron, I really don't like you that way anymore! Sorry" Kim said a little upset because Ron liked her and she didn't like him (like that at least). "Oh thanks Kim because I only said that so you'd feel better! Sorry about that."  
  
"Well Ron that wasn't very nice," Kim continued "so next time, to anyone, don't do that again, understand? It's upsetting!" "Okay your right Kim, sorry". Ron apologized. "Okay, well I got to go, bye" "Bye" said Kim cheerfully. But now Lenna liked Ron, and Kim was mean to her about it. "I know!!" said Kim cheerfully. "I'll." 


End file.
